baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Paladin
Paladins are warriors devoted to law, justice, piety and chivalry and are an example to others in society. That is reason only the lawful good alignment is available to them. They can use all kinds of weapons and armor and have abilities to fight and protect others from evil. Only humans can become paladins and there are no multi-class combinations possible or any dual-class possibilities, as the available dual-class combinations are the same as multi-class combinations. Paladins, just like rangers, can become fallen if they kill an innocent or if the party of Gorion's Ward reputation become 6 or lower. This means that they lose a lot of experience point and that they lose all special abilities from this class. Character abilities Special abilities of the paladin Turn undead Priest&paladins have the ability turn undead creatures. When this mode is activated and the undead creatures are in range of the character, there is a possibility the undead will stop attacking their targets and run away from the character until the effect is worn off. At higher levels, this mode may destroy undead. Lay on hands This is a healing spell which heals 2 hitpoints for each level the paladin is. A paladin of level one will heal only two hitpoints, while at level four, this ability heals eight hitpoints. At lvl 8 it will heal 16 hitpoints. Detect evil This ability is like the spell Detect Evil. All evil aligned creatures will glow red. Protection from evil This ability is like the spell Protection from Evil. All evil aligned creatures will receive a -2 penalty to their attack roll when targeting creatures protected by the spell, the protected creature receive +2 bonus to all saving throws from when targeted by evil creatures and also prevents creatures summoned by spells as Cacofiend, Summon Fiend and Gate. Saving throws bonus They gain +2 bonus to all saving throws. Priest spells Paladins are able to use priest spells when they reach lvl 9. They may only uses spells from level 1 up to level 4. Any spells which effects are based on the casting level of the user, are limited for paladins between 1 and 9. Between lvl 9 and 20, the paladin will gain one spell slot each time he/she levels up. Class kits In general, people think that all paladin kits are superior to the standard paladin, as they provide immunity to commonly used status effects and provide bonus abilities for minimal penalties. Cavalier A Cavalier is the knight known in stories, he/she is loyal, honorable and doesn't know fear, even when facing demons and dragons. Cavaliers have the following bonuses: Advantages: *+3 to-hit and damage against dragons and demons. *May use the spell Remove Fear as an ability once every day for every level. *Immune to fear, morale failure, poison and charm. Cannot be turned by evil clerics. *20% fire and acid resistance. Disadvantages: *Cannot use any ranged weapons, except throwing axes and daggers. Inquisitor An Inquisitor dedicates his/her life in hunting practicioners of evil magic and destroying them, and also to destroy the forces of darkness. Advantages: *May use the spell Dispel Magic once per day for every four levels as a special ability. The spell is cast with speed factor one and acts if the inquisitor is twice his/her level. *May use the spell True Sight once per day for every four levels as a special ability. *Immune to Hold and Charm. Disadvantages: *May not use the abilities Lay on Hands and Turn Undead. *Does not gain access to priest spells at lvl 9. May still learn Summon Deva high level ability.as a special ability. Undead Hunter An Undead Hunter is a specialist in destroying undead creatures such as vampires, zombies, skeletons and mummies. They have the following bonuses: *+3 to-hit and damage against undead. *Immune to Hold and Level Drain. Disadvatantages: *Cannot use Lay on Hands. Blackguard (Enhanced Edition Only) Evil paladin class. Advantages: *Immune to level drain and fear *May control undead and turn paladins like an evil cleric *Absorb health ability *Poison weapon ability *Aura of despair ability . *Blackguard status unaffected by reputation loss Disadvantages: *Must be Lawful Evil, Neutral Evil or Chaotic Evil *May not cast Detect Evil or Protection From Evil. Cannot use Lay on Hands. Blackguards also have a different minimum requirements than paladins: Stronghold Paladins receive a stronghold when they completed Rescue Gerran's Child from Firkraag. High-level class abilities High level class abilities are added the expansion Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. For all warrior classes and Monks, the pool of abilities consist of abilities which can be accesses from the special abilities menu which can be used during battle. These abilities are available to fighters when they nearing 3,000,000 xp. (exact lvl is not known). * Power Attack, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Critical Strike, requires power attack. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Smite, requires power attack and critical strike. This ability can be selected only one time. * Deathblow, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Deathblow, requires deathblow. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Whirlwind, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Greater Whirlwind, it requires whirlwind. This ability can be selected as many times you like. * Battle Cry, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Hardiness, this ability can be selected as many times you like. * Resist Magic, this ability can be selected as many times you like. *Summon Deva (Paladin only) *Summon Fallen Deva (Blackguard only) Table Category:Single Classes Category:Baldur's Gate II Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate II: EE